Voices
by True Goddess
Summary: Sometimes it's too much for one to handle, and the weight of our fears and doubts can suffocate us. While every doubt we've ever had will swirl into our heads ugly voices revealing only the most awful things about you. Revealing your most darkest moments, but once one is in the dark. We must strive to find the light.


**I've finished BOO recently so here goes nothing.**

 **Nico**

A chocking sensation filled his chest, as if he was being suffocated by his own griefs. Rain cascaded down his face, as he sat against a pine tree. The radiance of the golden fleece, radiated behind him in an almost heavenly glow. Though Nico wanted no part in it, he simply allowed himself to wallow in his grief. Just as the sky did before him, the clouds held their own types of grief; and allowed it to fall as rain.

But unlike the clouds Nico wasn't accustomed to letting go of his griefs; instead he clutches them to his chest and allowed them to smother him whole. Every trouble that had ever entered his miserable life had been thrown back at him in almost every waking hour. His mother, Bianca, Percy, Tartarus, all of it just pieces of a pitiful life thrown back into his face.

The rain fell down even heavier onto the son of Hades, perhaps it was as punishment. For Nico succumbing to this darkness he never knew he possessed. _Murderer._ It screamed in his head, every minute and every hour. He was a murderer a ruthless killer, he turned a boy a living breathing boy; into a shade a ghost, a piece of what once was.

Though he wasn't a good boy, no he was anything but. A cold-hearted blood-thirsting boy, yet he still was a living and breathing person. But none of that mattered in the moment, all Nico saw was rage. _"Please."_ His plea still rang in his head, haunting him for what felt like an eternity.

All the voices continued to scream, continued to shout everything that he was. A whirl of hurt, pain and anger all surround him. Making him feel so insignificant, just a tiny speck in such a vast universe. In reality it's what he was, just a tiny little person in such a wide world.

"Please." Nico whispered clutching his head as the rain poured down harder. "PLEASE!" He screamed desperately his voice raw from the yell, holding his arms straight towards the heavens the rain plummeting down and what he hoped for was the cleansing ritual of rain. To wash away his sins, yet the voices in his head seemed to chant only louder and faster.

 _Murderer_

 _Outcast_

 _Loner_

 _Creep_

 _Demon_

 _Freak_

 _Ghost_

 _Worthless_

 _Murderer_

 _Murderer_

 _Murderer_

He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, his breath coming out ragged. He shook so badly, quivering from the wrath of those words. "Nico Di Angelo!" He looked up and saw a blurry glow of what looked like a god. His golden hair illuminated from the glow of the fleece, his bronzed skin seemed radiant in the light. He was his saving grace, his light in the darkness.

Nico held his knees to his chest shaking as the boy began jogging towards him. He looked up to see his hair completely wet, and his bright orange t-shirt already soaked from the rain. "I leave you alone for one day; and this is how I find you?" He crouches down in front of him, his bright blue eyes searching his own for something. Though Nico couldn't tell what, "Why do you always distant yourself from the people who care about you?" He asked quietly his cheeks reddening slightly, causing Nico to be confused. "I told you the darkest thing I've done, and you still come around."

He said quietly, will shrugged enveloping Nico's cold hands into his. "Because I don't care what you've done. Everyone has done something they've regretted, or will do something they regret. No matter the decision you always have the chance to make new decisions, and take the right path. Distancing yourself has taken you nowhere Nico. Why do it again?" He looked at the boy in front of him in shock, it was a wonder that he still bothered with him for so long.

"Now come on, you need to get out of this rain and back into the sun." He held a hand out to Nico, and the boy saw a choice. He saw a life filled with suffering, and darkness like he had lived in for so long. Yet he also saw for the first time light, and the smallest hope of something better. He grasped his hand with a new found strength, and the older boy practically lifted him off the ground.

They walked back into the boundaries of the camp, and the sunshine shined down on both boys. Making Will look more radiant if even more possible. His hair seemed to reflect the sun and his skin as well as if it absorbed the rays and shot them back out. "Why were you in the rain?" Will asked suddenly, Nico looked away from his expectant gaze. "Because the voices were just too much to bear, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose my only friend to what I've done."

Will's face softened as he reached for the younger boys hands, "Hmm your still cold, looks like another three days in the infirmary. Just couldn't stay away could you?" He asked with a smirk on his face, a light blush traveled across Nico's face as he scowled at him. "I'm fine." Will shook his head, "No you're not, plus you're shivering. I'll see you at the infirmary in a few minutes, you better be there Doctors Orders."

He said sternly, while Nico rolled his eyes; turning away from the older boy "Oh and Nico." He turned around awaiting the older boys answer, and noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nico smiled shyly, "I'll see you later Solace." Will smiled, "Oh and change into dry close, Doctors orders!" Nico laughed to himself, as he walked into his cabin and looked back to the boundary of camp the rain was gone and instead it was replaced by the sunshine. Perhaps a little sunshine could do him some good; and good it did.

Because he hasn't been haunted by those voices ever since.


End file.
